1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to implants, and specifically to devices for loading a collapsible implant onto a delivery catheter, and more particularly for loading a collapsible pulmonary implant onto a delivery catheter.
2. Description of the Background Art
Collapsible self-expanding implants are well known in the medical device field. Historical medical uses for such implants include maintaining openings in vascular, urinary, biliary, esophageal, and renal tracts, and vena cava filters. Recently, modified pulmonary implants are being contemplated for the treatment of pulmonary disorders. Some such pulmonary devices differ from conventional occlusive devices in that they are designed to constrict, block, or significantly restrict fluid flow in a pulmonary passageway, rather than maintain an opening in it.
Self-expanding pulmonary implants must be compressed to enable delivery through relatively small and curved body pathways. A delivery device, such as a delivery catheter, retains the pulmonary implant in its radially compressed state as it transports the implant to a treatment site through relevant bodily passageways. There, the implant is released and expands to its non-compressed shape.
One of the challenges for the delivery of such pulmonary implants is accurately loading the implant onto the delivery catheter without dropping or damaging the device. The physician or nurse attempting to load the implant onto the catheter often finds it difficult to perform the task. Therefore, devices for loading implants onto delivery catheters are desirable.
Also, implants that are already pre-loaded onto a catheter might lose some of their functionality as they remain on the shelf for extended periods of time before they are used in a patient. Ideally, the device would be maintained in its native state until it is ready to be used in a patient. When ready to be used, the physician should be able to load the implant onto the delivery catheter using a simple maneuver. Furthermore, the implant should be well protected during shipping and transfer until it is ready to be used. A simple system that would meet all the above needs would be highly desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,027 discloses an apparatus for loading a stent onto a catheter using a flexible sleeve to encase the stent as it is pulled through a tapered passageway. Commonly assigned published U.S. patent application No. 20060162731 A1 discloses a loading mandrel positioned within a loading body, wherein the loading mandrel is manipulated to load an occlusal stent into a wide-mouthed end of the loading body and move the occlusal stent to a narrow-mouthed end within the loading body.